


Slip Slidin' My Way Here

by majesticduxk



Series: Bokuto Ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Come play, Communication, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mild D/S elements, PWP, Titty Fucking, Top Miya Atsumu, atsumu pov, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Atsumu has been obsessed with Bokuto’s chest for… well, probably since he first saw it. It’s so big and fuckable. But the more he gets to know Bokuto, the more he wants to desperately get his hands, and mouth, and cock…Well, Atsumu gets his chance.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Bokuto Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Slip Slidin' My Way Here

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I joined a new HQ server, and they are friendly and there were a few sprints so I finished this. Plus! I have totally been meaning to write some BokuAtsu. I just think they are so fun together. 
> 
> This fic, however, isn’t fun. It’s 3000 words of serious titty fucking. Please enjoy.

Atsumu has always been a breast man. Not that he’s gotten his hands on _that_ many, but he’s a visual connoisseur. He knows what he likes, and when it comes to tits and asses, he’s always had a very definite preferences for tits. 

That was, until he met Bokuto Koutarou. Now don’t get him wrong: Bokuto has an absolutely amazing set on him. And the way he’s just too big for his shirt… more than once Atsumu has wiped drool away so as to not be _too_ obvious. (Judging by the looks Sakusa gives him, he’s pretty obvious though. More than once he’s wanted to grab Sakusa by the shoulders and shake him, telling him _But Omi Omi! Have you seen his tits?_.

So yes. Bokuto has an amazing chest. But that’s not all. Of course that’s not all! Because, what the fuck? His ass is just as fucking perfect as his tits! What Atsumu wouldn’t give, to have his fingers stretching that ass out, while he suckled and teased on those sweet nubs. God. He could probably bury himself between those sweet tits, and he’d die a happy man. 

“For god’s sake, Tsumu! Just fucking ask him out! Or just… I dunno, get drunk and stick ya head between them and fucking _die_ from oxygen starvation, just so I don’t have ta hear this anymore!”

Atsumu was affronted. “You telling me you’ve never noticed his tits? Or his ass? I guess you’re more of an ass guy given-“

“Do not say another word. Keiji is perfect in every respect. And-“

“I’m jealous of your boyfriend,” Atsumu pouted. He can hear Osamu attempting to not die of rage. Atsumu knew if he was in person, _he_ would be the dead man. “I mean think about it! They were on the same team for two years! _Two years_. They were setter and spiker! Captain and vice-captain. They went to high school camps together! You telling me Akaashi didn’t get to see Bokkun’s tits?”

Another voice, this one much smoother than his brothers took over the phone. “Miya-san. Bokuto-san is rather oblivious, so if you are interested, I suggest you tell him very clearly. In the meantime, please refrain from speaking to my boyfriend about my best friends body parts.”

“I thought Kuroo was his best friend,” is all Atsumu can think to say. Akaashi hangs up on him, and Atsumu stares at the phone consideringly. Hmmmm. A sore point? One to consider for the future. Could come in handy. For now, though, Akaashi’s advice is probably decent and worth following up on, after all, Akaashi knows Bokuto better than almost anyone. 

And he wouldn’t lead Atsumu astray.

Probably. 

~o~

Despite his misgivings, Atsumu can’t actually think of a better way to wheedle his way onto Bokuto’s chest. It’s not that he isn’t brilliant, but as soon as he starts thinking about what to do, all he can imagine is how fucking good it’s going to feel when he has his face buried between those impressive pecs. 

So, with nothing better to do, Atsumu decides to follow Akaashi’s suggestion, and the opportunity to corner Bokuto presents itself not too many days later. They’ve just finished a hard-fought game (and won of course. Atsumu’s sets to Bo, to the other spikers, were nothing short of perfection, even if he did say so himself), and they now have a couple of weeks off. Not that they can slack off, of course, but it means that if Atsumu can get Bokuto into his bed, it doesn’t matter if he can’t walk for a day. Or a few days. Hell, maybe even a week. It would be good stamina training.

That thought gives him confidence and puts a bounce in his step. 

Unfortunately, at the team dinner, before he makes his move and smoothly slides in next to Bokuto, Hinata and Inunaki manage to grab the seats on either side of him. Atsumu definitely doesn’t pout all through dinner. And he’s subtle as he looks in Bokuto’s direction. It means he’s already starting packing up, and is naturally making his exit when Bokuto jumps to his feet and is waving goodbye to everyone, big and bright and brilliant as ever. This is his chance!

“I’m ready to go too, Bokkun, so I’ll walk home with you,” he informs his excitable friend, as he grabs his jacket, and breezes past the rest of the team. None of them pay much attention, he gets the odd wave and nod. Except Sakusa, who gives him a very long stare. 

But Omi is a judgmental asshole anyway. Atsumu maturely does not stick his tongue out at him. Before Bokuto can question him too loudly, and blow his cover, Atsumu has whisked them both out the door. And not a moment too soon! 

“Sure Tsum Tsum. Although I thought you would have kept partying. You were so good today! Your spikes were amazing! I loved them!”

As Bokuto rambles on, massaging Atsumu’s ego, Atsumu can tell that now is the time to tell Bokuto he’d rather massage something else. 

“Bokkun, can I come to your place and fuck your tits.”

Bokuto’s jaw drops, and he blushes a pretty pink. It’s a damn good look on him.

“Ummm… I… Tsum Tsum!”

Emboldened, Atsumu crowds him against the wall, holding himself back until Bokuto’s eyes drop to his lips and that pretty tongue peeks out. Then, telegraphing his every motion, he presses himself against Bokuto. Bokuto is big and hard and strong, but the way he softens up against Atsumu is heady to say the least. Atsumu wants to ravage him right here and now.

But he’s classy. Also, he’d be much more comfortable in a bed. 

“Can I come up? We’ll only go as far as you want, but full disclosure, Bokkun,” Atsumu cheats, taking Bokuto’s ear between his teeth and _tugs_ , “I want everything you have to give.”

“I… let’s…yeah. Upstairs.”

While his words are hesitant, there’s no hesitation in the way Bokuto takes Atsumu’s hands in his and drags him through the door to his apartment building. Although he does squeak when they get into the lift and Atsumu pushes him face first into the wall so he can press himself against Bokuto’s back, his dick pressing against Bokuto’s plush ass. 

“Your shorts hide nothin’, Bokkun. Just the opposite. They stretch around this gorgeous ass and I can’t take my eyes off it. It’s so fuckin’ plush and round and I just want to bite it. And your shirts-“

Atsumu is weak. A weak, weak man. He lets his arms drift up so he can palm Bokuto’s pecs, squeezing his already peaked nipples, and he _luxuriates_ in the soft, breathy gasp he elicits. 

“Fuck, Bokkun. I fucking love your tits. They’re so big and perfect and I just want to-“

“Tsumu, my floor-“ 

The lift door opens, and they almost tumble out. Bokuto gets his feet under him, supporting both their weights, although Atsumu helps by eventually sliding off him. The sooner Bokuto gets them into his apartment, the sooner Atsumu can get this glorious beefcake under him. 

“Tsumu, maybe we should-“

Taking a breath, Atsumu takes a big step back. He can’t think clearly when he’s hands are all over Bokuto. 

“We can talk now if you want, Bokkun. Now, or later, the choice is yours.” Atsumu makes very clear eye contact, before he runs his eyes up and down that gorgeous body, licking his lips. He hears Bokuto’s soft intake of breath. “I won’t lie. I’d prefer later. I wanna fuck your tits first, then we can talk, then when I’m hard again I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t walk for a week.”

Atsumu is all self-satisfied smugness seeing the way Bokuto flushes and bites his lip. 

“Tell me you want it, Bokuto. Tell me you want me just as much as I want you, and-“

“I do! I do… I just…”

Internally, Atsumu fist pumps. It’s with extreme gentleness though, that he takes both of Bokuto’s hands in his, running soft thumbs over the clenched fists. “Will you let me take care of you, Bokkun?”

~o~

Clothes fly in every direction, and once they are both naked Atsumu grabs Bokuto’s hips and pulls him forward. As their cocks brush and sparks fucking _fly_ , it’s all Atsumu can do to not rut against Bokuto’s hip until he comes like a teenager. He’ll definitely do that in the future, show Bokuto how much he appreciates every part of his body. But not right now. 

Right now, he has a plan. Letting his hands creep around Bokuto’s hips, he grasps both of his ass cheeks, one in each of his hands. They’re a sweet handful. Bokuto may have a fine, fat ass, but Atsumu has big hands.

“Damn you fit my hands perfectly, Bokkun,” he murmurs, before pulling Bokuto forward and taking his lips in a hot kiss. And fuck if it isn’t even better than he imagined! Bokuto is soft and sweet, and he moans and whines, and Atsumu drinks up all his sounds. 

Finally, he has to break away to breathe, and Bokuto is panting just as heavy as Atsumu. Shifting, Atsumu eyes the bed over Bokuto’s shoulder, trying to decide whether it would be sexier to push him back, or carry him over. Ahhhhhh, if this all goes well, there will be lots of time to try it all. On that basis he does whatever will get them to the bed quicker, and he attacks Bokuto’s mouth with quick, teasing kisses, pressing into his space until he takes step after slow step backwards. 

When his knees hit the bed, Atsumu pushes him, and after windmilling for a few moments and almost finding his feet (that was one of the problems with pro athletes. They were freaking athletic), Atsumu pushes again. 

This time Bokuto tumbles backwards and Atsumu takes a moment to appreciate the view. Bokuto is big. Oh, he is big. Big strong arms, thick juicy thighs, a nice big cock that’s standing straight up proud. Atsumu will play with all that later, but for now-

He scrambles over Bokuto’s body, settling himself across Bokuto’s waist. Instinctively, he grabs Bokuto’s wrists, pushing Bokuto’s hands down beside his head. He feels the way Bokuto pushes back against him, testing his strength, and the way that he, Atsumu, is so much stronger. 

No lie – if he wasn’t already hard enough to hammer nails, that would do it for him. But he really doesn’t need that extra push, because spread out in front of him, in all it’s naked glory, is - _finally_ \- Bokuto’s chest. 

“Your tits, Bokkun,” he groans, pushing his face into Bokuto’s chest. “I haven’t been able to look at anything else fer weeks. Your tight shirts, and your sassy nipples, and the way you received that spike with your chest, _fuck_!”

Letting of one wrist – with a warning press, reminding Bokuto to keep it there – he brings one hand up to squeeze the firm pec, letting his fingers wander so he can squeeze the already pebbled nipple. When Bokuto gasps and wriggles beneath him, Atsumu takes the other peaked nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping until Bokuto is begging him to stop. 

Being the kind lover that he is, he does. Although he _does_ swap over, so that he can give the other nipple the attention it deserves. When they are both swollen and hard from his kisses and shiny with his spit he finally let go. Shuffling up, until he is seated comfortably just underneath that glorious chest, Atsumu pauses. 

“You got lube, Bokkun?”

Blinking sluggishly, Bokuto takes a few moments before he gestures vaguely towards his bedside table. Opening the top drawer (and politely not looking at what else might be in there), Atsumu grabs the bottle of lube. It’s big and vanilla flavored. Atsumu shoots Bokuto an amused look, and the big baby just pouts. 

“I like vanilla.”

“I do too,” Atsumu tells him cheerfully. “It’s gonna taste great when I’m licking your ass open, but for now-“

Ignoring Bokuto’s embarrassed splutters, Atsumu pumps a generous amount onto his hands, and then eyes Bokuto’s chest. 

“Need at least one more for these lovelies,” he decides, adding another generous squirt. 

Then, with his hands all lubed up, he finally takes those glorious tits in his hands.

~o~

The slick slide of his hands over smooth skin and toned muscle is to die for. Bokuto is equal parts hard and soft and it’s _captivating_. Of course he teases at those sensitive nubs, pressing his finger nail into one, pinching at the other, enjoying the way Bokuto’s back arches and he presents them for more torture. And another time, sometime soon, Atsumu will take his time and see just how much Bokuto enjoys having his tits played with but for now-

God, for now he had to get his dick in there. 

“Gotta fuck these now, Bokkun.”

Using the lube that remains on his hands, he gives his cock a couple of tugs, hissing at how sensitive it is. Then, shuffling his hips, he edges forward until the base of his cock is laying flush against the soft curve of Bokuto’s chest. Then, almost shaking with excitement, he gathers each side in his hand and squeezes them together, making a hot, slick channel for his achingly hard cock. 

_Fuck_. It’s so good he almost comes on the spot. 

Bokuto already looks a fucked-out mess; his eyes are big and glassy, his mouth so soft and kissable, his hands are still obediently lying beside his head, and that strong, shiny, _magnificent_ chest! Once he’s got himself under control, Atsumu bites his lip as he thrust a gently, experimentally, and _fuuuuuck_ the way his cock glides so smoothly between Bokuto’s glorious tits is fucking heaven on earth. 

“You feel so good, Bokkun. So warm and tight and _fuck!”_

Apparently Bokuto isn’t as fucked out and boneless and Atsumu thought, because at the end of his thrust, there’s an unexpected heat as Bokuto’s mouth envelops the head of his cock and Atsumu jerks backwards. To his ever-increasing delight, Bokuto pouts at him. 

“Wanna suck you, Tsum Tsum.” 

_Could he be any sexier??? Panting heavily, Atsumu gives a couple of abortive jerks of his hips, his cock slipping between the channel he’s formed from Bokuto’s chest._

“Yeah. Yeah, I want you to do that, Bokkun. You’d like that? You’d like to take my cock in your mouth? Let me fuck your tits and your mouth at the same time?” 

Bokuto just whines his encouragement, and that’s all Atsumu needs. He knows he won’t last long, not this time. Not with the look and feel of the gorgeous man below him. Seeing the way his cock disappears between his pecs, the way Bokuto opens his mouth and welcomes his cock in, whimpering pitifully when he pulls back. He can’t help but tease, intentionally missing Bokuto’s mouth, letting his pre come swipe across his lips and cheeks. 

“Fuck, Bokkun. Gonna come on your face. Open your mouth for me, but let me come on your face, yeah?” 

Although he doesn’t reply, Bokuto does obediently open his mouth, and Atsumu slides forward once, twice, again and again until the look and feel of the man beneath him is too much. Squeezing Bokuto even tighter, he gives a breathy moan and watches as his cock jerks, one, two, three times, spraying his come across Bokuto’s mouth, chin and cheeks. 

“Don’t swallow,” he harshly orders, finally, regretfully letting go of Bokuto’s chest. 

Golden eyes blink at him, and grinning wickedly Atsumu swipes his hand across Bokuto’s cheek, gathering some of his come. He then drips it onto Bokuto’s chest, taking great care to rub it into his still red and swollen nipples. Although he whines and squirms, Bokuto doesn’t tell him to stop, so Atsumu continues until the remaining come is dry and flaking off Bokuto’s chin. 

Then he jerks him up, and kisses him deep. Bokuto swallowed in surprise, but Atsumu still pushes his tongue in, tasting himself in every corner of Bokuto’s mouth. Pulling back just enough to breathe he runs his tongue over Bokuto’s lips. They part so sweetly. 

“You taste fuckin’ sweet when you taste like me, Bokkun.” 

“Tsum Tsum, you gotta-“ 

“I gotta what, Bo? Gotta make you feel good? Should I do that now?” 

Twisting around, he looks at Bokuto’s cock, hard and red and pressed against his belly. His belly is wet where cock is practically leaking pre come. 

“Look at ya, so pretty, so turned on. Should l let you come now, Bokkun? Or you wanna wait a little, wait until ready and I’m fuckin’ you good and hard and deep. I bet you could come on my cock, couldn’t ya? I bet you’re the perfect cock slut.” 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bokuto keens, and Atsumu feels his body shaking beneath him. Atsumu croons, running gentle hands along his arms, along his chest and down to his waist. If Bokuto wants, he’ll lean down, take his cock in his hand, and jerk him off. Bokuto’s already so wet and slick with pre come he won’t need any lube. Or maybe he’ll suck him off – he’d quite enjoy getting a taste of that lovely cock – but damn did Atsumu want to fuck his orgasm out of him. 

Finally, Bokuto manages to take a deep breath and still himself. 

“I wanna… I wanna do what you want. But…” he trails off uneasily. “Will you be ready to go soon? I’m so hard it hurts, Tsum Tsum!” 

Atsumu’s heart thumps and his dick twitches. Who would have thought Bokuto was such a good boy? (Me, he thinks to himself. As if he hadn’t expected… no, _hoped_ from the start, that Bokkun would be this sweet and obedient and adorable). Sliding off Bokuto he turns him onto his side, and then quickly molds himself along Bokuto’s back, wriggling one arm under him, clutching just below his slippery pecs, the other goes over his hip where his hand casually rests in the pubic hair above Bokuto’s still hard cock. Running his fingers gently through the hair, Atsumu is careful to avoid his cock. He still enjoys tucking harshly, feeling the soft press of Bokuto’s soft ass as he moves to avoid the harshest tugs. 

“I wanna do that for you, Bokkun. And I _will_. I’ll take care of you so well. First though, we’ll have that chat I promised you. Then I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t even remember your own name. But you’ll definitely remember mine.” 

And hopefully, Atsumu thinks, we’ll do it all again tomorrow. 

Or later tonight. Yeah. Atsumu can definitely get behind that. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: you’ll note this is part of the a ficlets series and it is now over 3k and thus not a what I would consider a ficlet. That’s fine, I’m not mad. Other parts of this series may be much shorter. They are just for little ideas that take my mind and (hopefully) don’t need a hell of a lot of world building to get them out.


End file.
